Super Metroid Galaxy: Other Tails
by xXx575ZiMgArFiElD4eVeRxXx
Summary: THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I WROTE A FRIEND HELPED ME WRITE IT. THINGS GET CRAZY WHEN TAILS AND SONIC MEET MARIO AND THEN METROID SHOWS UP. ALSO SPACE!


One day sonic was running and doin cool when suddenly eggman showed up NO HOW CAN THIS BEEEE sonic said as he entered the fetal position SONIC WE FOUGHT BEFORE eggman said AND I WAS JUST WALKING CALM DOWN but suddenly knuckles echidna came to help out "Thats not how you treat a lady"  
>"But knuckles sonic was stealin' your master emerald"<br>knuckles kills sonic Then tails turns into dark tails and his power level is like FUCK HIGH and he kill errthang but he''s evil! so it's bad and amy's like Dun do it tails and tails said okay your right sonic wouldnt wat this and then tails went back to noraml and then destroyed the rest of the robits even mefolius I WILL GET YOU MEPILLES said tails loudly NO YOU WONT TELLS I HAVE THE EMPEROR EMERALED said mehilles IT IS MUCH MORE POWERFULEL THAN THE MASTER EMERALD and then pephilled used the emperoa emerald whicm made more master emeralds and he threw theem at tails which explorded but tails flew up and over the master emerald and mephills and then threw a ring bobm at the emporer emerald and blew it up and blew up pebilled too mephiles said NO MY POWER and he dieded and Tails had to bury him later because that is what sonic and god would want but then the emperor emerald opened up a portal like from the Portal games and then got sucked in cause it wasl ike a black hole and tails said WHERE AM I and was in space mario was flying and tails was confused and said YOU FLYS TOO? and mario laughed and asaid no and landed on a planet. Tails said to mario he said DO YOU HAVE TOO TAILS TWO? and mario laughed and said NO I USED LAUNCHING STARS and then took tails to one and jumped in and shook the wiimote to launh into the sapce and air Tails told him WOW!

sounds like a plan little man ..said sonic as he came up behind tails who watched mario flyed in the air WHOA SONIC YOUR LIVING! Tails was a happy. Sonic tell told him that he was still alive because he was actually really sent into an altenrnate world whcih was the world they were in which was mario's space mushroom kingdom and then sonic siad I LANDED ON A 1-UP LITTLE BUDDY

mario landed back and sawed sonic and they said hello because they were really friends all along ever since brawl and the olympics game I got on my birthday. MArio said HEY SONIC DO YOU AND TAILS WANT TO HELP ME GO SEE METROID? HE'S IN TROUBLE SURE said sonic and then tails and then all three of them went on a trip through mushroom space Sonic and mario were going way fast and tails had a hard time keeping up even though he could fly because he is although he is really cool too he was not as fast as the other too or could jump on the enemies as good as mario brother SONIC MARIO SLOW DOWN HAHA SURE THING LITTLE BUDDY sonic said as they came to a shop selling food it was run by a toad mario asked for I'LL HAVE ONE SPAGHETTI PLATE PLEASE he said as he gave the Toad 50 coins and then sonic asked if they had chilli dogs and the toad said YES and he said 40 coins but sonic didn't have coins just rings but they worked just as good too and he bought two chillid dogs and gave one to tails who both ate it anyway they were all eating and tails had a big mess on his face and he wiped it off with one of his tails and then they looked at the toad and noticed his hat was weird TOAD WHY IS YOUR HEAD WEIRD Mario asked siad and then they noticed it was an alien from the metorid games controlling him!  
>it tried to fly at them and tails threw the rest of his chilli dog at it and it ate it up but was still hungry and flew at sonic who ran away then it went after mario who tried to jump but it caught up and then he was shot with some ice beams<p>

and then the metroid alien was shot with an ice beam too and tails smashed it just in time killing it then metroid himself came to the two in his robot armor and said I HAD TO SHOOT YOU BECAUSE THE ALIENS ARE STRONG AGAINST ICE ATTACKS and mario couldn't move at all so it was okay after mario unfreezed because he had a fire floewr on him they went on their way GOOD THING I CAME PREPARED mario said and everyone laughed as they went to mother brain and king bower and doctor eggmans caste floating in space EGGMAN MOTHER BRAIN AND BOWESER ARE GOING TO USE A GUN TO BLOW UP PLANETS said metroid THATS NOT COOL Sonic said with a thumbs downed IT MUST BE POWERED WITH THE POWER STARS said Tails who was smart with machines so he was right and they got into the castles dodging and fighting all the robots which were bowser's baddies made into robots by eggman and they made their way t o the throne room where eggman bowser and mother brain sat YOU GUYS ARE GOING WAY DOWN said sonic like a cool guy eggman was angry and grred loudly OH YOU YOU ALWAYS FOIL MY PLANS and then bowser laughed HAW HAW LET ME HANDLE THIS FAT MAN and bowser jumped down so loudly it made all of them trip and they couldn't move. so bowser was gunna shoot them with fire but tails got up because he could fly and he flew up and over andbehind egg bowser and then grabbed his tails threw him around like in mario 64 and he and he threw him at eggman's robot machine and it blew up hurting bowser a lot and eggman was like OHH DARN YOU TAILS and he ran away so there they were metroid maroi sonic and tials all about to fight mother brain who was shooting circles at them and they dodged and shot at her and killed her WE DID IT said metroid but then a bombing timer started and they had to got out and they just made it out of the aastle before it exploded and flew off in metroids ship THAT WAS CLOSE ONE GUYS said metroid YEAH BUT GUD THING MY LITTLE BUDDY PULLED THROUGH sai sonic who put his arm around tails and rubbed his head tails laughed at this because they were friends and mario laughed and said CHILLIDOGS ARE ON ME THIS TIME and they laughed the end 


End file.
